<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>裴楊之後的裴陳 2020.02 by aciannaica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613617">裴楊之後的裴陳 2020.02</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica'>aciannaica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>. Twosetviolin RPS<br/>. OOC<br/>. Nsfw<br/>. H/E無差</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyung Suk Bae/Eddy Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>裴楊之後的裴陳 2020.02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NSFW的部份大概就是兩人互幫互助<br/>建立在裴楊、陳楊前提下的裴陳，裴陳只是順口</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        陳去雪梨找楊的時間提前了一天，但他沒對楊說，或許是近鄉情怯，他需要個緩衝期。</p><p>        他在楊告訴他的公寓地點附近訂了一間飯店或民宿，無所謂，他只想今晚有個地方睡罷了。</p><p>        晚上十一、二點，他睡意全無的在床上翻滾，最後決定拿著錢包、房卡，打開地圖搜尋離這最近的酒吧。他坐在吧檯前，點了杯野格炸彈放空似的喝著，他開始思考著明天見到楊要用什麼表情，第一句話該說好久不見還是我好想你。</p><p>        想著的同時，隔一個位子有人坐下了，陳撐著下巴往那看了一眼，是個長相斯文、戴著眼鏡的男人，跟楊幾分相似，只是眼神比楊精神多了。</p><p>        男人察覺到陳的目光，微笑的舉起酒杯朝陳點了下頭，陳舉起酒杯點了下頭後喝了一口，莫名覺得煩躁，或許是見到了像楊的男人，也或許是那男人身上有著熟悉的味道。</p><p>        陳喝完手中的酒後又點了一杯，然後像宣洩似的一口灌下，鄰座的男人饒有趣味的看著，然後慢條斯理的喝完手上的酒。</p><p>        陳恍神的盯著手中的空酒杯，試圖從杯子的倒影看清自己。</p><p>        他想，該面對現實了，回去睡一覺，然後天亮了就去找楊。</p><p>        他站起身結完帳後走向廁所，洗手時看到剛才鄰座的斯文男人走了進來，站在他旁邊洗手，這次陳更清楚的聞到了那說不上來熟悉的味道，他越發不耐煩。</p><p>        快速沖掉泡沫擦手時，男人微笑看著他說「我叫裴。」陳皺眉「然後呢？」裴推了下鏡架「不......只是覺得你有一種讓我熟悉的感覺。」醉意湧上，陳將裴抵到牆邊「你是來找麻煩的嗎？」</p><p>        裴只是保持禮貌的笑著「不，我是真的覺得你很熟悉。」不知是兩人醉意正興抑或是刺激兩人不知名的想法，他們在酒吧外叫了台計程車，陳上車後報了住宿的地址，裴問「來找人的？」陳皺眉低吼「要你管？」</p><p>        房間門一關上，兩人一邊啃咬對方一邊脫下身上的衣服，這過程與其說是親熱，更像是在互相廝殺、爭搶地盤。</p><p>        陳一手推開裴喘氣著問「問題來了，誰在上面？」裴皺了今晚第一次眉「我一般都是在上的。」陳笑的又賤又無辜的說「第二個問題，我不當下面的。」裴看了眼自己和陳漲大的部位挑了下眉「那現在你想怎麼辦？」陳咧嘴笑了下「互幫互助唄。」，「行。」</p><p>        裴笑著把手放到陳的性器上擼了起來，陳也抓著裴的性器動作了起來，兩人表情雖然平靜下來，但空氣中依舊瀰漫著彈藥味。</p><p>        陳加快了手上的速度，裴的手也來回變換著花樣，陳舔了下唇「別勉強了。」裴只是掐了下手中的性器，陳吃痛的叫了聲，裴笑了下「小孩子別亂說話。」陳嘖了聲，繼續手上的動作。</p><p>        等裴射出後，陳也喘息著洩在了裴的手裡，然後得意的笑著說「我比較久。」裴只是微笑對他說「你笑起來真傻。」陳收了笑「你笑起來真假。」裴看了眼手上的精液「存量真多，來找情人卸貨的？」陳下床往浴室走去「干你啥事。」裴只是搖了搖頭笑著跟進了浴室。</p><p>        天亮後，陳醒來時已經看不到裴的影子了，看著房間裡自己的行李，忽略空氣中若有似無的氣味，就像昨晚只有他自己回來一樣。</p><p>        陳捏了下眉心，起床簡單洗漱後草草吃了點東西往楊工作地方走去。</p><p>        他算準結束的時間等在門口，看著行人從大門進進出出，終於看到他等的人出現，只是身後跟著一個眼熟的人那人背著大提琴盒。</p><p>        陳想，他該猜到的，那人手上有著和他們一樣的繭。</p><p>        陳看著裴順了下楊的瀏海，快步走上前去，楊見了他很開心的喊了他的小名，裴只是笑著和他點了下頭，就和昨晚最初那樣禮貌、疏遠，陳也點了下頭，比起昨晚還要冷靜。</p><p>        楊疑惑的看著兩人，但好友到來的開心讓他忽略了一些事，他笑著對裴說了再見，然後領著陳走向自己的車子，裴只是看著陳搭著楊的肩走在一起的背影無聲的說「再見。」</p><p>　　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我：？？？？？？？？？？？？<br/>也是我：有點香（<br/>謝謝你的閱讀uwu（修但這個有人會看嗎？-？</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>